Top Marvel Cinematic Universe Films
The Marvel Cinematic Universe films (aka the Avengers continuity ones) listed from worst to best. (in my opinion) This will be updated as I see more of the films. If the film isn't on the list I haven't watched it the whole way through. SPOILER ALERT: Don't read comments on a film you don't want to get spoiled. Iron Man 2 F***... this... movie. Nothing but build-up, everything in this movie was build-up, from build-up of the villain and his plot, build-up of War Machine as a character, build-up of Avengers, and what did we get through it all? A climax where the bad guy kicked a** for just a little bit then immediately gets wiped out by one attack on the heroes part much like in Fantastic Four. A complete bore with no proper pay-off, skip this sorry excuse for an action film. Iron Man This movie never got to me the way it did to everyone else. Yes, Robert Downey Jr. was freakin' GREAT as Iron Man, but the movie was just kind of dull. We once again see the super hero film structure of "build up the whole movie to one fight in the climax with the super-villian" which I (almost) always hate, which isn't as bad as other examples (such as the aforementioned Iron Man 2 or Fantastic Four) but still gets a little annoying. Still a decently fun origin movie though. Iron Man 2 was really the only one of these movies I actually dislike. Iron Man 3 We finally got something alot better out of Iron Man. I realize alot of people were angry about the Mandarin but as someone who had no interest in the comics I found the twist hilarious and generally fun. So we got a super villian with actual super powers instead of just a terrorist, so what? Captain America: The First Avenger It's amazing how they managed to take such a corny character and handle him so well, a great film that unfortunately is a bit low on the action but has alot of really great characters (not just one (Tony Stark) like in Iron Man) and it's WWII setting made it all the better. Once again the main issue was that the action was short and the climax was over a bit too quickly. The Avengers How could this not be high on the list? It's amazing that this movie exsists and that it was done so well. Fun from start to finish with great characters and great action, I don't really need to tell you why this movie is so high up. The Incredible Hulk This is probably my most controversial placing of a film on this list. To get it straight: I love the Incredible Hulk as a concept, and when i first learned more about the character he quickly became one of my all time favorite "super heroes." Where the 2004 Hulk was kind of alright I honestly feel like this movie, in terms of just a Hulk movie, is perfect. Literally almost perfect. Remember how I said I dislike the "build up the super villian for one fight at the end" tactic almost always? This is the exception. The build-up and pacing I felt was perfect. The film's version of Blonski was a far more interesting character then his generic comic counter-part, and the way the movie built up both his abilities and his motivations was fantastic. The build-up was also greatly helped by Bruce Banner's intrigueing story that is why I like the Hulk so much as he was brilliantly acted by Edward Norton. The build-up also certainly had pay-off, as the final battle with the Hulk and Abomination was one of the better climactic fights I've personally seen in a super-hero film. The main issue I have with the film is probably that Betty screams too much and that we haven't gotten a sequel with the Leader yet. I'm also annoyed that Edward Norton isn't playing the character anymore, and that there's been no pay-off for the final scene in the film with Tony Stark and Ross. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Captain America, a cheesy character made as WWII propaganda has no right to be in a film this awesome, yet here he is in not only the best film of the Avengers Universe so far but on of the best action films I've ever seen. The action is incredibly well done and exciting, the pacing is great, the plot had me excited, intriqued, and giggling when it went as far as it did with it's rather great political message. The acting was fantastic, and compliments to the writers for having the guts to pull this off. I'm aware Hydra exsisted in the comics but not to the extent and impact they've been given in the films. Absolutely fantastic film from start to finish and it makes me all the more excited to see what they are going to do with future films in this franchise. Age of Ultron here we come!